good morning indeed
by Emma.S18
Summary: Sara and Ava wake up together after 3x12
1. Good Morning Indeed

Sara woke up early like she did every morning. Except that this wasn't like any other morning on the Waverider. The difference was that she hadn't woken up from her usual nightmares. She felt well rested and happy, all things she attributed to the fact that she wasn't alone. She turned on her right side and smiled at the sight before her. A peaceful looking Ava was still fast asleep in her bed. Sara tried her best not to wake up Ava as she got out of bed, which due to her double league of assassins training wasn't actually hard to do. She made her way to the kitchen, where all of the other legends were already having breakfast, or in Mick's case a beer.

"Morning Captain," they greeted her with smirking faces. Sara rolled her eyes, but the wide smile on her face never faded.

"Did you sleep well," asked Zari teasingly making the whole team chuckle.

"Great, actually," she responded honestly. She made her way to the food fabricator. "I'm giving you all the day off today. Meaning you can take the jumpship and go to 2017. Amaya, you're in charge. And please, PLEASE, just for today, try and stay out of trouble?" She was really hoping they would understand how important this was to her.

They all nodded understandingly and happily left the Waverider for the day. Sara, sighing happily, put together a tray of various fancy breakfast items and made her way back to her room.

With every step she took, fear started to consume the blonde. What if Ava had woken up while she was gone and thought she left her? What if Ava had left the ship? Biting her lip nervously, Sara hurried to her room. She stopped right outside the door and took a deep breath, before opening it.

To her relief, nothing had changed since she had left. Ava was still sleeping peacefully, so Sara decided to place the tray on the nightstand and climb back into bed. It wasn't as if any of the treats she brought would get cold. She settled back down besides the taller blonde and pulled her into her arms. A small smile appeared on the sleeping woman's features.

Sara was just thinking of all of the moments she'd had with Ava, deciding that she'd let the other woman wake up on her own. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the little signs that gave away the other woman's awakening. Ava tried to move as little as possible as she woke up, not ready to get out of the loving embrace.

Sara, knowing that Ava was awake, gently moved to kiss Ava's cheek. "Good morning," she whispered softly in her ear. Both of them were grinning widely.

"Good morning indeed," Ava confirmed, her voice still sounding a bit sleepy. To her relief, Sara made no move to get up and leave their comfortable position. "Do we have to worry about the Legends interrupting our moment?" She wondered.

"No," Sara grinned, "I gave them a day off to spend in 2017. Amaya's in charge, so I don't think they will get into more trouble than they can handle on their own. Gary?"

Ava smirked. "No need to worry about him. Rip stole his time courier, so he has no way of contacting me here." Sara laughed.

"Great, looks like it's just you and me today." Sara grinned widely before leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Ava's lips.

"Perfect," Ava smiled in between kisses.

After a while of just enjoying each other's company and some loving kisses, Sara broke the silence between them. "I got us some breakfast if you want," she said motioning to the tray besides the bed.

Ava looked at her with a frown. "When did you get that?"

"About half an hour before you woke up. That's also when I sent the team away." Sara shrugged.

"You could have woken me up, you know." Ava told her, but Sara shook her head.

"No, you looked so peaceful and besides," she said, "I'm used to being awake long before anyone else." A flash a pain crossed the captain's face. As soon as it appeared, it had disappeared once more, making Ava question if she'd actually seen it or not.

The time bureau agent grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "Hey," she asked concerned, "what's wrong?"

Sara shook herself, mentally kicking herself for showing this kind of vulnerability. "It's just," she sighed, "the nightmares." She looked down as she continued talking. "I've been having them since the Gambit. After," she hesitated, "dying, they just got so much worse."

Ava gave Sara's hand a comforting squeeze. "Did have one last night?" She asked softly.

A small smile appeared back on Sara's face. "For the first time in a long time, I actually didn't." She looked back up into the agent's eyes. "I have this feeling that you being here had something to do with that," she grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe I should stay over more often then," Ava teased, but her eyes betrayed that she was hoping the captain would agree.

Sara kissed Ava's lips again. "I would like nothing more."

After having breakfast in bed, the two of them spent the rest of the day cuddling and telling each other the most random facts of their lives. As she was listening to one of Ava's stories, Sara thought that if this was a fairy tale, Ava definitely was her happily ever after.


	2. The Second Morning

It was the second morning in a row that Sara woke up on her own, without any nightmares. This time even earlier than the day before. She smiled happily and placed a gentle kiss on the agent's shoulder. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. At this time of the morning, all of the legends were still asleep. Sara took her usual oatmeal and sat at the table, eating peacefully. "Gideon," she called out to the ships AI.

"Good morning, Captain. What can I do for you?" The AI asked her.

"Could you do me a favor and let me know when Ava wakes up, please?" Sara asked, finishing her breakfast.

"Of course, Captain. Anything else I can help you with?" The AI responded.

Sara shook her head, putting away her dishes. "No, that's all. Thanks, Gideon." The blonde made her way to their newly created training room for her usual morning work out. She was punching and kicking the punching bag they'd hung up recently when she sensed someone trying to sneak up on her. She had a pretty good idea of who it might be. She kept up her training until the person was right behind her. Suddenly she turned around, pinning the person to the training mat with both hands above their head. A proud smirk appeared on the captain's face. "Good morning," she said, leaning down to peck the other woman's lips.

"How did you know I was there, I asked Gideon not to tell you," Ava said, kind of disappointed.

"I figured since I asked Gideon to tell me when you woke up," she playfully glared at the ceiling. "I have been trained by the League of Assassins. Twice! You can't sneak up on me without me noticing. Especially when I'm training." The captain let go of Ava's hands, which automatically came to rest on her hips.

"I like watching you train," Ava commented.

Sara smiled. "Maybe we should train together then. You are, after all, the only one that can match me in a sparring match."

"I'd like that," Ava nodded in agreement. A second later her smile faltered. "I should really get back to the bureau though." A disappointed look crossed Sara's face. "I didn't go in yesterday and I had a meeting with Director Bennett. Plus, who knows how much trouble Gary could have gotten himself into since I left."

Sara chuckled. "You're right. I should go check on the team too." She bit her bottom lip, "Do you want to come back tonight and have dinner with me?"

Ava smiled brightly. "Sure," she answered, pulling Sara down for a long, loving kiss. "Try not to get yourself or your team killed."

The two of them got up and exchanged one last kiss before parting ways.

* * *

Sara walked into the library. She was greeted by both Nate and Amaya, who, obviously, were caught making out. The blonde leader decided to let it slide and asked if they'd found any new leads.

"Gideon found the Darkh's in the 1970's. We don't know exactly what they're doing there, but we figured we could get Amaya's totem back there." Nate explained.

Sara smiled, thinking back to the last time they were in the seventies. "Good, get everyone ready, we leave in an hour."

* * *

The mission had gone great, sort of. They were able to get the totem back, without even creating an anachronism. The only problem they'd faced, was Ray almost getting hurt. Sara, being the selfless, 'act now, think later' person she was, had pushed him out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to duck away from the magic blast that had been meant for Ray. She fell to the ground, breaking her arm in the process. Her eyes were wide as something invisible was chocking her. Seconds later, she was lifted off the ground by Mick and brought back hastily to the Waverider's med bay.

Fortunately, Gideon's technology had been able to stabilize Sara's breathing, but healing her had taken so much power, that she hadn't been able to fix her broken arm.

Sara was still asleep, her arm in a cast when a portal opened on the bridge. All of the legends turned towards it with panicked looks in their eyes as the blonde time agent walked through. One by one, she looked towards the legends, but none of them would meet her gaze. She squinted her eyes. "What did you idiots do now? And where is Sara?"

"It was an accident," Ray blurted out, getting Ava's full attention. "You know Sara," he said, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke to angry looking Ava. "I was going to get hit by a magic blast, so Sara pushed me out of the way."

Ava rolled her eyes at the 'typical legend screw up'. "So where is Sara now?" She asked impatiently.

"You see, Sara, she pushed me away," Ray repeated nervously, before speeding up with each word. "she got hit by the blast that was directed at me." A guilty look spread on his features as Ava's eyes widened in fear.

"She's fine now," Amaya reassured her. "Gideon was able to heal the worst of it, but she still has a broken arm. She needs to rest, but she'll be fine."

Ava sighed in relief, before sending a glare in Ray's direction. "She better be fine," she spoke through gritted teeth, before making her way to the med bay.

* * *

Ava was putting a strand of blonde hair behind the captain's ear when the latter's eyes fluttered open. A small smile appeared on her face. "Hey," Sara spoke tiredly.

"Don't 'hey' me, Miss Lance," Ava spoke teasingly, "you could have gotten yourself killed." The worry in her voice was very clear. She sat down beside Sara on the bed.

Sara took Ava's hand in her own and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm fine," she promised.

"You got hit by a blast of magic and your arm is broken," Ava gave Sara a serious look. "What you did was dangerous. You might be fine this time, but what about next time? You need to be more careful."

Sara nodded. "Ray was in danger. I'm always going to protect my team, Ava, it's what I do. It's who I am."

Ava sighed. "I know that and I love that about you, but please try to be more careful."

"I'll try, promise" Sara agreed. She put her usual smirk back on her face. "You're cute when you're worried about me," she teased.

Ava rolled her eyes. "You're infuriating," she chuckled and leaned down to peck her lips.

"You know," Sara started, putting on a serious face for a second, "if it puts your mind at ease, there's always room for one more on our team," she looked Ava in the eyes and bit her bottom lip, nervously.

"Be careful what you say, I might actually take you up on that offer," Ava retorted.

"And that is a bad thing?" Sara responded honestly, making both of them smile widely at each other.

"Unfortunately, there are no more rooms available on the Waverider right now though, so if you do decide to stay, we'll have to share," Sara smirked.

Ava raised an eyebrow, "What about Stein's room? Or Jax's?" Not that she'd mind sharing with the other blonde.

"Zari's in Stein's old room and Jax might come back someday," Sara answered easily.

"Maybe I don't mind sharing with you," Ava commented, before teasingly adding, "that way I can keep a closer eye on you and make sure you don't end up breaking time again."

"Fine," Sara smirked, "Sure you can handle being around us, idiots, all the time though?"

"I've been working with Gary for five years, I think I can handle you and your team of children," Ava said.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Speaking of Gary, do you think he will survive without you?"

"Oh," Ava said in realization, "you were actually being serious about all of this?"

Sara's eyes filled with insecurity. She nodded, looking down at their hands. "Only if you want to," she whispered.

Ava had never seen Sara being anything but cool and collected, so seeing her this vulnerable meant a lot. She put her fingers of her free hand under Sara's chin and lifted her gaze to meet her own. "I'd love to," confirming her words with a loving kiss.


	3. Morning 3

It's the third morning in a row that Sara woke up happy. She went through her morning routine, then had some breakfast. Once she was done, she made her way to her office. She sat analyzing the anachronism map, deciding which mission to take on when the other legends woke up. Half an hour later, she basically had a whole plan worked out. Even with her broken arm, she could take on a level three anachronism, she decided. Not knowing what to do while the others slept, the captain wandered aimlessly around the Waverider. Eventually, she came to a halt in front of the training room. She took her case of throwing knives and threw them one by one at the wooden plate that hung on the other side of the room. Once she was done, she went to get them and started again. She did this three more times before she got bored. She needed to be more active, so she strapped up her hands, intending to throw some punches onto the punching bag.

Before her fist could hit the bag for the first time, a voice interrupted her. "You shouldn't be doing that, your injury could get worse."

Sara spun around and smiled at the other person. "I was bored. Besides, I've had worse injuries." She shrugged and turned around to continue her training.

A hand caught her wrist and span her back to face her. "I thought the point of me being on this ship was to make sure you were more careful?" Ava asked her teasingly.

"Oh," Sara said in mock surprise, "I just thought you wanted to be close to me," she pretended to look hurt.

Ava rolled her eyes and leaned in to peck the captain's lips. "That's just a very good bonus," she smiled. Then a frown covered her face. "Although I did prefer my first night here. When you were next to me when I woke up."

Sara smiled and nodded, "I must say, I enjoyed that too. I'll try to make that happen more often, but you just wake up so late."

"Sara, it's eight in the morning. You can't have been awake that much earlier than me." Ava stated.

Her eyes widened as Sara told her, "I woke up more than two hours ago." She smirked at her girlfriend's shocked look.

"Hey, Sara," Zari said as she suddenly walked in the room, "can we take the Waverider-" she stopped talking as her eyes landed on Ava. "on a mission?" she finally finished her question.

"Can you get everyone on the bridge? We'll be right there. I have an announcement to make anyway," Sara told Zari, who nodded and left the two blondes alone.

"Are you sure me joining the legends is a good idea? I think they all hate me," Ava asked insecurely.

Sara pulled her closer. "They don't hate you. They might have had a bad first impression of you, but we kinda all started that way." Sara smiled thinking back to the moment she met the other legends. "Just avoid calling us idiots from now on," she shrugged, "besides, you're one of us now, so if the legends are idiots, technically speaking you're talking about yourself too."

Ava chuckled. "Maybe it's only their captain that's an idiot then."


End file.
